english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Chuck Huber
Chuck Huber (born May 8, 1971 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Android#17 in Dragon Ball Z, Dr. Franken Stein in Soul Eater, Hiei in YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files and Kululu in Sgt. Frog. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *DEATH BATTLE! (2015) - Tony Stark/Iron Man (ep46) *Prince Adventures (2015) - Prince Han Tehuti Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Aleister Crowley *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Aleister Crowley, Knight (ep1), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Turner Grey (ep14) *Alderamin on the Sky (2017) - Akugalpa Sa Domeisha (Announced) *All Out!! (2017) - Coach A (ep10), Minamoto, Additional Voices *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Grigg *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Durandal *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Man (ep9) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Ronny Sukiart/The Devil *Baki the Grappler (2005-2007) - Gaia/Nomura, Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Ozawa *Big Windup! (2009) - Tsuyoshi Shiga *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Sasaki (ep7), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Agrazume *Black Butler (2011) - Ashe Landers *Black Cat (2006) - Mr. Goda (ep13) *Blassreiter (2009) - Bradley Guildford *Blue Gender (2002) - Man (ep4), Seamus Han *Burst Angel (2005) - Wong *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Mackie (ep5), Norman (ep6) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Kusunoki *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Endo *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Issei Hatano *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Claymore (2008) - Bandit, Vincent, Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Ooyatsuka (ep10) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Reever Wenhamm *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Reever Wenhamm *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2008-2009) - Eric Nishijima *Desert Punk (2006) - Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT (2005) - Android #17, Emperor Pilaf *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Emperor Pilaf *Dragon Ball Z (2000-2005) - Android #17, Announcer (ep22), Boss, Emperor Pilaf (ep291), Garlic, Jr., Kibito, Kibito Kai, Master Shen (ep25), Mr. Shu (ep118), Rittain, Robot *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011-2012) - Android #17 *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Wilhelm Baumgold (ep19) *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Christophe Blanc *Fractale (2012) - Hawker (ep1), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Shou Tucker *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Shou Tucker (ep4) *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Kiriya Konpal (ep1), Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Bruno (ep15) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Eijiro Yoshimi (ep22) *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Hector, Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Kerberos Guildy (ep7) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Dr. Bianchi (ep8), Security Police (ep6), Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Dr. Bianchi (ep9) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Ambassador (ep6), Assistant Officer *Hyouka (2017) - Shibazaki (ep19) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Yuichi Tachibana *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Yuichi Tachibana *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Yuichi Tachibana *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - Michio Tsuki/'Dog' (Announced) *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Yuji Tsuwabuki *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Additional Voices *Kodocha (2005-2006) - Mr. Tanaka *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Kyushiro Yumeno *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Goro Maki *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Drekavac, Additional Voices *Luck & Logic (2017) - Jarno Utsutsuno *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Shitoto Chandra *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Bruno (ep7) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Kurogiri (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Masami Yamase *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2007) - Eishun Konoe (ep21) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Akai Nishinosuke *One Piece (2012-2016) - Koshiro (ep324), Mohji, Schollzo, Stainless, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Yabu (ep3) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Terao (ep5B), Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Doctor (ep23), Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Drake (ep6) *Pop Team Epic (2018) - King C (ep12B), Kiyoshi (ep10), Master Hero (ep2A), Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - CEO (ep5; Announced) *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Additional Voices *Red Data Girl (2014) - Professor Souda *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Toshiyuki Sawada *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Pietro *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005) - Imperial Envoy (ep2) *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Rigolet (ep6), Additional Voices *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Grandfather (ep5) *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Masaaki Mitsui, Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Masaaki Mitsui *Sekirei (2010) - Hiroto Minaka *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Hiroto Minaka *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Maeda Toshiie *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Maeda Toshiie *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Lucal Wesker (Announced) *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Kululu *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Kantarou Sakai *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Kantarou Sakai, Mammon, Tenmoku Ikko, Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Mutou *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Hiro Nohara, Papa Kappa (ep78), Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Doctor, Mikio Fuyou (ep19) *Soul Eater (2010) - Dr. Franken Stein *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Dr. Franken Stein *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Dr. H (ep9), Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Martin Liebert, Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Brad Radofrics *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Suzuka (2007) - Dad (ep15) *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Sebastian (ep10), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Melt, Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Melt, Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Asaki Fueguchi *Toriko (2013) - Acacia *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Kogitsunemaru (ep9; Announced) *Trickster (2016) - Miyanashi (Announced) *Trinity Blood (2006) - Father Vaclav Havel, Janissary A (ep15) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Attendant (ep40) *Witchblade (2008) - Scientist A (ep21) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2004) - Hiei, Hokushin (eps96-97), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Free! Take Your Marks (2018) - Katsumi Shigino (ep1) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Shou Tucker (ep2) *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Hiei 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku (2001) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (2000) - Android #17 *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (2002) - Priest *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Mohji 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Aleister Crowley *Blue Gender: The Warrior (2004) - Seamus Han, Yung's Father *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Michael Tomlinson *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Emcee *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Kevin Simms *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Frenic *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - Master Shen *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Emperor Pilaf *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Emperor Pilaf *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (2006) - Garlic, Jr. *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Emperor Pilaf *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (2003) - Android #17 *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Jajuka *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Tamotsu Kodate *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Austria *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Yuichi Tachibana *King of Thorn (2012) - Timothy's Social Worker *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Tadao Miyazaki *Summer Wars (2011) - Riichi Jinnouchi *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Kyuta's Father *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Sherlock Holmes, Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Long-Haired Thug *Vexille (2008) - Pompadour Man, SWORD Scientist 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Computer Operator *Black Butler II (2012) - Ashe Landers *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Oscar Hammel *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Brinda (ep4) *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Yuichi Tachibana *Murder Princess (2009) - Dominikov *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Austria, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Austria *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Austria *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Austria Video Games 'Video Games' *Æon Flux (2005) - Announcers, Erskine, Oren, Soldiers *BloodRayne 2 (2004) - Minions *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Tassiter *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Bagman, Barlo Gutter, Creepy Bandit, Ennis Gutter, Hacksaw Moore, Hark Gutter, Hyperion President, Marauder Ripper, Matchstick, Mick Zaford, Sarcastic Clapper, Savage Psycho, Shin Gutter, Ulysses *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Museum Security Guard, Pling Pling, Villager of Nerthus *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Android #17 *Killing Floor 2 (2016) - Doktor Hans Volter *Smite (2012) - Ra *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Ash, Jess, Walker *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Hiei 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Emperor Pilaf, Rabbit Gang (Fat) *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Emperor Pilaf, Invisible Man *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Android #17 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Android #13, Android #17 *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Emperor Pilaf *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Android #17 *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Android #17 *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Android #17 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Android #17 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Android #17 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Android #17, Kibito Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Android #17 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Android #17 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Android #13, Android #17, Garlic Jr. *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Android #13, Android #17, Garlic Jr., Machine Pilaf *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Android #17 *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Android #17 *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Android #17, Emperor Pilaf, Kibito, Master Shen *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Kibito Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Android #17 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Android #17, Kibito Kai *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Android #17, Kibito Kai *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Customer, Young Arlen Glostner *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Android #17 Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (214) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (201) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:American Voice Actors